Into the Void
by Lord Strife
Summary: Nodoka raised Ranma? He grew up with the Tendo sisters? Wait a minute...five Tendo daughters? Natsume and Kurumi? Hey it is that Ukyou with Ranma? Shampoo's here too? They're all engaged to him? Wait a minute is that the Nirvana? Plunged into the future, can our heroes adapt?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ranma ½ or Vandread...I wish I did so I can skip this part   
  
Into the Void By Lord Strife  
  
Warning: Characters may act OOC. You have been warned as such so don't flame me!  
  
Version 1.1 Prologue  
  
--- Somewhere in Kyoto ---  
  
(Age check, Ranma: 6 yrs old. Akane: 6 yrs old. Ukyou: 6 yrs old. Kasumi: 9 yrs old. Nabiki: 7 yrs old. Natsume: 7 yrs old. Kurumi: 6 yrs old.)  
  
A young girl was crying along the street, her supposed fiancé and her fiancé's father apparently left her behind in a trail of dust taking her yatai with them.  
  
"WAAHH! Ran-chan how could you?" the girl cried out. Streams of tears were flowing down her cheeks. "Don't you like me anymore?"  
  
The girl felt a shadow loomed behind her, when she turned she saw a woman with an auburn hair carrying a cloth 'package' on her back. She knelt by the girl and much to the girl's surprise hug her and tried to comfort her.  
  
"There, there young one, are you alright? Are you hurt?" The woman asked while gently rocking the girl, soothing whatever pain she was feeling.  
  
The young girl shook her head, "My fiancé....he...he left me behind..."  
  
The woman was shocked, 'Fiancé? Isn't she a bit young for that? Wait a minute...' She gently releases the girl from her hug, "What is your fiancé's name, little one?" 'If this is what I think it is...'  
  
"Ranma, Saotome Ranma..." The girl answered.  
  
'GENMA! You are so dead when I catch-up to you!' She took deep breaths to calm herself, last thing she needed was to go berserk while this young girl was hurting still. After a few minutes she clamed a bit enough and smiled at the young girl, "Oh, pardon my manners. We haven't introduced ourselves properly have we? My name is Saotome Nodoka. What's your name little one?"  
  
The girl look at her, "Kuonji Ukyou...are you Ran-chan's mommy?"  
  
Nodoka nodded, "Yes I am dear. I know for one thing though, it wasn't Ranma that left you..." 'When I get my hands at you Genma!'  
  
The girl looked at her quizzically.  
  
Nodoka gestured to Ukyou as she stood up. "I happen to be tailing Genma for taking my son away from me...along the way that bastard did a lot of less than honorable things...if you want you can come with me and help deal with Genma."  
  
Ukyou nodded, after all her father said to go with the Saotomes. If this person was Ranma's mom then it should be alright.  
  
--- At the same time in Nerima ---  
  
Tendo Kimiko has just finished shopping and was heading home when she spotted two young girls about the crowd. Apparently they were asking some people, probably for directions. She couldn't help but noticed the disheveled look on the two. 'How could any parent leave their children in that state?' She approached the two; one thing she can't stand is the sight of children in distress.  
  
The older of the two girls sighed for the nth time. Then she noticed a woman approaching her and her sister. 'Maybe she knows where my daddy is?'  
  
Kimiko approached the two, "Hello there. Are you looking for someone? Perhaps your parents?"  
  
The two girls nodded, "Yes we are. We are looking for our father." The older girl replied. She then took a photo out her pocket and gave it to lady, perhaps hoping she would know.  
  
Kimiko accepted the picture, maybe she knows the person. 'Hmm...can't tell who the person is when his back is on the camera...but definitely those two girls are on the photo.' She then turned the photo to look at the back and immediately noticed handwriting. After reading the last line, she re-read it again to make sure she got it right. 'SOUN! You have better explain this!'  
  
The girls noticed her expression again it was the older of the two that asked, "Umm, do you where Tendo Soun is?"  
  
Kimiko calmed herself, it's not the fault of this children. "Yes I do. He's my husband."  
  
Upon hearing this, the two girls hugged her. "Then that means you're our mommy!"  
  
Kimiko sighed, "I guess I am. I was heading home already." She then smiled at the two girls, "What are your names little ones?"  
  
The older girl spoke first, "My name is Natsume. My little sister is Kurumi."  
  
"Well then, Natsume-chan and Kurumi-chan, we should head home and meet your father then."  
  
The two girls smiled happily; finally they would meet their long lost father!  
  
--- A few days after, somewhere in Kyoto ---  
  
Genma was browsing through a training manual, "Hmm...Neko-ken, an invincible martial arts technique guaranteed to defeat any foe..." Genma smiled smugly, "The boy would definitely love this technique...let's see all I need to do is dig a pit...fill it with starving cats...tie the trainee in fish-sausage...and toss him in...sounds easy enough."  
  
Genma took one look at his son, who was practicing a kata he taught him a while ago. 'I better get started.' He stood up and called his son, "Boy, I have a new training regime for you."  
  
Upon hearing new form training, Ranma's ears perked up and ran along side his father. "What training is it pop?"  
  
"First I need you to gather some stray cats in the neighborhood, while I go prepare the training environment here."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Genma watched as his son ran out of the shed and began looking for some stray cats. "Well, better start digging...or maybe I should let the boy do it. He is a sucker for things I call training." Genma nodded to himself, after all why should he waste his strength. Besides, in a way it is training.  
  
--- Same time, Tendo Dojo, Nerima   
  
It has been a few days since Kimiko brought home two girls with her. Soun was shocked when they suddenly latched on to him crying out daddy. He shook his head, it took a while but he did manage to convince his wife that he did not have an illicit affair. Thankfully he remembered of an event his old master told him of adapting two girls. Unfortunately, his old master used his name in the process. He took a look at his children (both adopted and his own flesh and blood) sparring. He smiled, 'At least the family legacy is now much more secure. One of them will be engage to my old friend's son and continue on the Anything Goes. Now how to deal with that rich-brat Kuno...'  
  
--- Back to Genma ---  
  
'Where is that boy? He's been gone for over three hours now...' Genma was getting impatient. Then he heard the shed's door open, 'Ah finally...' He stop short upon seeing his son was not alone and was accompanied by two females. One he recognized immediately, 'Uh-oh!'  
  
"Hello Genma, you thought I wouldn't be able to track you down don't you?" She gestures to the two children, "Ranma take Ukyou with you and go play outside. I'll be talking to your father for a while."  
  
"Okay mom! Come on, Uchan let's go outside!"  
  
Ukyou followed Ranma happily outside.  
  
Nodoka then turned her attention back to Genma, "Care to explain why you took our son while I was sleeping? For that matter, engaging our son to another girl when he is supposed to be engaged already to a Tendo? For that matter stealing Kuonji's yatai and abandoning that poor child in the streets? Or for the other unmentionable dishonor you accumulated along the way?"  
  
Genma cringed, 'I'm dead...think Genma...think fast!' Then he got an idea, "Saotome Secret Technique!" Nodoka was mildly surprise, but held a neutral stance. "RUN AWAY!" And Genma bolted out of the shed, smashing into the wall and running as fast as his fat legs could carry him.  
  
Nodoka shook her head in exasperation, "Coward! Can't expect him to do the honorable thing...hmm what's this?' Nodoka picked up book that seems to be martial arts manual. She also noticed a piece of paper slide into it acting as a make shift bookmark. "Neko-ken? First you..." Nodoka's face pale upon reading on how to teach the trainee the supposed technique. She then turned the page, "And only idiots would teach this technique for it causes the trainee to loose one's own wits..." 'Trust that idiot to not read everything before trying them or completely ignoring the warning; thankfully I got to Ranma before he got started. Now what's this paper...a seppuku contract?' Whatever restrain Nodoka had left vanished when she read the content, "GENMA when I find you...you are SO dead!"  
  
Ranma and Ukyou came in after Nodoka yelled her battle cry. "What's wrong mom? And where did pop go?"  
  
Nodoka tried to calm herself first before answering, "Don't worry about your father for the moment Ranma...I...sent him on a...training trip. So for the moment, you'll be training under me, is that okay with you?"  
  
Ranma nodded happily, after all his mother was with him now as well as his best friend.  
  
--- One week later, Tendo Dojo, Nerima ---  
  
Kimiko stood up to answer the door, leaving Kasumi in-charge of the kitchen. She was showing signs of a great culinary chef in the making; add to that her martial arts prowess.  
  
When she opened the door she was greeted by a delightful surprise, "Nodoka!" She embraced her best friend in a tight hug. "It's been such a long time. So did you find your wayward husband and your son?"  
  
Nodoka nodded, "It would be best if we talk about it inside. By the way this is my son, Ranma and girl with him is Ukyou. I'll explain later."  
  
Kimiko ushered in the three, wondering what Nodoka was going to tell her. She also noticed Genma was not with her, oh well to be honest she didn't want the lazy bastard near her house anyway.  
  
Soun soon noticed they had guess and just as Kimiko was surprised to see Nodoka, even more so when he noticed her son is with them. He got Ranma and Ukyou get acquainted with his daughters, all five of them at the dojo, and left them to spar against the other. He then returned to his wife's side to listen to what Nodoka has to say.  
  
"I never knew you had two more daughters Kimi-chan." Nodoka asked while sipping her tea.  
  
Kimiko smiled, "Well I'm not exactly Natsume and Kurumi's birth mother but they are in every sense became my daughters."  
  
Nodoka smiled what would she give to have many children. She sighed; her only consolation is that hopefully she would have many grandchildren instead. "You mean they're adopted or..." looking at Soun curiously "Soun had an affair?"  
  
Soun choked on his tea, while Kimiko giggled at Soun's expense. "No, he didn't have an affair. At least he better not." Kimiko said as she glared at Soun then smiled again, "Actually, it's one of the few kind things that old pervert ever did."  
  
Nodoka look confused, "Happosai?"  
  
Soun cringed at the name, "Don't mention his name No-chan! He might hear you and come back!" His hands were visibly trembling as if expecting his master to pop-out at a moment's notice.  
  
"Honestly, Soun. Anyway what did he do?" Nodoka asked the question again.  
  
"The old pervert came along finding those two young orphan girls and decided to adopt them and teach them Anything Goes. Apparently he adopted them while using my husband's name. I found them wandering Nerima a few weeks ago, since the old pervert isn't here anymore, we decided to take them in as our own."  
  
Nodoka nodded, "It's a good thing your children welcomed them openly."  
  
"Oh yes, even my little Akane made friends with them in such a short notice. She appears to be in good terms with Kurumi since they are about the same age. Oh, that reminds me where is Genma and who is that young girl with you?" Soun asked.  
  
Nodoka sighed, "As you can see it started something like this...Genma wanted to go on a training trip and take Ranma with him to train him in the family art." She paused looking at Soun and Kimiko and both nodded for her to continue, "I said no. I have no intention of leaving Ranma alone without a mother to grow up into to. Knowing Genma, who knows what morals he might instill in my young child's mind!"  
  
Soun was about to protest in defense of his friend when Kimiko elbowed him in the stomach while glaring at him at the process. He wisely shut-up.  
  
"Your right about that No-chan, I wouldn't trust that lazy oaf with anything. Especially with rearing up a child."  
  
"It couldn't be that bad." Soun manage to get in before his wife elbowed him again.  
  
"Actually..." Nodoka began, "He spirited Ranma away when I was sleeping. It took me two years before I found him. And you wouldn't believe what that idiot did along the way of his so-called training trip."  
  
Nodoka explained about several things like stealing of several martial scrolls from temples and dojos. Not to mention stealing money and several artifacts. And top it off, engaging Ranma to several families in exchange for food.  
  
Soun was angry, "Saotome how could you do this to me?"  
  
Kimiko was comforting her husband, "So, where you able to resolve those problems?"  
  
Nodoka nodded, "Except for one though. The other families easily accepted financial disbursement for compensation on Genma running away from them. But with Ukyou..." She took a deep breath, "Her father was vehemently into the engagement and since Genma took the yatai as dowry, the engagement was good as solid to him."  
  
Soun was shocked, "But...but he promised Ranma to marry one of my daughters!"  
  
Nodoka nodded, "I know. But we did come to an agreement. Ukyou will stay with Ranma and is in an equal position to marry him as any of your daughters. If he chooses one of your daughters then I'll simply adapt Ukyou into my family so her family honor would be intact. Should Ranma choose her...well we can decide on that matter now."  
  
Soun was definitely angry at his old friend, "Saotome-kun! I can't believe you would dishonor us as such!"  
  
Kimiko hugged her husband, who visibly relaxed the moment she hugged him. "Why don't you divorce that idiot and get on with life Nodoka?"  
  
Nodoka smiled, "Already filed a petition for a divorce Kimi-chan. I'll be taking back my family name and Ranma will be taking my maiden name as well. From now on, anything that idiot promises in the name of Saotome, will no longer affect Ranma nor dishonor my family in any way. As for Ukyou I decided to give her a chance. After all she was my son's first friend, even though he thought she was a boy at first."  
  
Kimiko nodded, "Well if goes to that point that Ranma would choose Ukyou why don't Soun and I adopt her first into the family that way, it can save our entire honor on the matter."  
  
Soun nodded, "Yes it does. Also, Genma is no longer welcome in this house."  
  
Kimiko smiled, as well as Nodoka.  
  
"By the way Soun, I have a few favors to ask of you."  
  
"What is No-chan? If I am capable of doing so, then go ahead."  
  
"I was planning on selling the Saotome home and if it's too much trouble with you, I was hoping of staying with you two along with Ranma and Ukyou."  
  
Kimiko hugged her friend, "Of course you can stay with us. Your always welcome here No-chan! Isn't that right Soun?"  
  
Soun nodded, "Yes, you're always welcome here. And besides Ranma can get to know better my daughters as well. He can even join the classes I've been teaching!"  
  
"Thank you Soun, Kimi-chan. Actually that was my second favor to ask you...to train Ranma in Anything Goes. I can train him in the way of the sword and kendo, but I felt to unite the schools he needs to learn the Anything Goes fighting style."  
  
Kimiko beamed, "If he wants I can teach him how to use a naginata and bow and arrows as well."  
  
"I'm sure Ranma would love to learn that. He seems to adapt to anything related to martial arts."  
  
Soun look towards the garden, following the laughter of the children. "Hmm, seems Ranma and Akane are getting along fine. Oh that reminds me, what style would Ukyou study?"  
  
Nodoka gently placed her tea cup on the table before pulling a scroll from her purse. "Ukyou's father gave me this. Apparently it's a guide to their school of martial arts."  
  
Soun took the scroll and began reading it, "Martial Arts Okonomiyaki? Hmm...principal weapons are the assortment of okonomiyaki ingredients and battle spatulas. I think I can learn the basics, Ukyou must have already been thought the underlying foundation so it shouldn't so much trouble."  
  
"If she's going to wield a battle spatula, might as well teach her naginata too."  
  
"How long will you be able to move here No-chan?" Soun asked tentatively.  
  
"Well Ranma and Ukyou can move in today. That backpack we were carrying basically contains all of Ranma and Ukyou's stuff. I'll probably move in later this week after I take care of the Saotome property."  
  
"I see, alright then...I'll prepare the guest room for Ranma to stay in. Ukyou can move in with Akane. Since Natsume is sleeping with Kasumi and Nabiki is with Kurumi. Then I can prepare the attic for you to stay in No- chan. I hope that is satisfactory." Kimiko said.  
  
"That is quite satisfactory Kimi-chan. I better go now. Less Genma beats me in taking care of the Saotome home."  
  
Nodoka gave Ranma and Ukyou a final hug before she left. Saying she'll be back soon.  
  
Kimiko was watching the three when she noticed her daughters watching Ranma closely. "So how is Ranma's impression on you girls?"  
  
"I like him! He's kind and knows a lot of martial arts!" Akane chirped happily.  
  
"Oh, my! And I thought Akane dislike boys!" Kasumi was surprised at her little sister. After all that rich kid Kuno likes to hound her sisters, especially Akane.  
  
Kimiko was smiling much more brightly, 'Seems like Ranma has made quite an impression on my little tomboy!' She goes to watch as Akane went to Ranma's side and began waving to Nodoka as she leaves.  
  
--- 6 years later ---  
  
Soun was watching Ranma perform the latest kata he has taught him. He was truly impressed, despite all the years he have been teaching the boy; Ranma managed to grasp the fundamentals of each kata and performed them almost immediately and fluidly after only one demonstration. He remembered learning this kata from his shiver old master when he was already 25 yrs of age and didn't master it for 2 whole months, Ranma had done so in just one 30-minute demonstration.  
  
Another thought that struck him in awe is that Ranma was able to teach what he has learned to others, specifically to his daughters. Either Ranma was exceptionally gifted in both learning or teaching...or his daughters have taken a liking to Ranma so much that they can follow Ranma's instructions to a tee. Even Ukyou was learning just as fast. There was no doubt in Soun's mind; Ranma has now surpassed, way surpassed, his own current skill level. And only his daughters and Ukyou can now keep up with him.  
  
Soun lost part of smile when he remembered Genma approaching them on several occasions in the past few months, trying to spirit away the boy on his training trip. Fortunately, the boy was already well verse in the art that Genma could no longer bully the child. Ranma even refused to acknowledge him as his father, saying his father was already dead. Genma eventually backs down whenever he sees his former wife, Nodoka. On one instance Genma, pounced on a sleeping Ranma and he would have succeeded on taking the boy if not for Akane who happened to be going to Ranma's room. Under the combine prowess of all girls, Nodoka and Kimiko included, Genma was reduced to a human pretzel and was turned over to the police for attempted kidnapping. They learned later that the idiot managed to escape jail.  
  
Soun clapped his hands to get the children's attention, "That's it for today children. You still have your homework to do; we will resume your practice tomorrow." 'The children may have surpassed my skill but I have still better experience. I guess that's the only thing that allows me to win against our sparring. Perhaps we do need a training trip, but I better make sure that the mothers all accept the idea. And since we'll be gone for quite some time I hope they can pitch in as temporary instructors for the dojo'  
  
Ranma toweled himself and stop before entering the house, letting the girls go first. "Uncle Tendo?"  
  
"Hmm? What is it Ranma?" Soun turned his attention to his would be son-in- law.  
  
"That scroll you gave me...the one my father used to have..."  
  
"The forbidden techniques? What about it? Have you mastered it already?"  
  
"I have grasped the concept of it, and the necessary ki-manipulation all I need is to practice it...but I don't think the dojo is the right place to use it."  
  
"Coincidentally, I was thinking of a training trip...perhaps when we do go we will have all the open space of the great outdoors to practice it! What do you say?"  
  
"That's great uncle! When do we go on a training trip?" Ranma asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Perhaps we can go when your school is on summer break. That way it will not interfere with your schooling. Besides I still need permission from the mothers before we set out and I do need to plan where we are to go."  
  
"Summer break it is then!" Ranma nodded and head inside to change and wait his turn in the furo.  
  
Soun then pulled out another scroll he has recently acquired from another old friend of his, "Ki-blast techniques...I'm sure Ranma and the girls will be able to put this into good use." Soun nodded to himself, very proud of the accomplishment of the children. 'Even if the master should appear, heaven-forbid, the children may be able to take him down without too much of a problem...I hope.'  
  
Nodoka was helping Kimiko with dinner, her best friend is now slowly recovering from her illness, and thankfully the money she got from selling the Saotome home was enough to provide Kimiko with the treatment to her disease. Now she can expect to live to a ripe old age, 'and with grandchildren too!' Nodoka happily thought to herself.  
  
Nodoka couldn't help but notice that her son has the uncanny ability to attract girls' attention. 'Oh, my son is so manly!' She giggled at the sight of the Tendo sisters and Ukyou fending off several other girls trying to make a pass at Ranma. And Ranma being Ranma was oblivious to it.  
  
Nodoka couldn't help but frown at that rich boy Kuno. 'That child needs help and yet his father does nothing to curb his son's delusional fantasies. Then again there is also his sister who in every chance she gets attempts to date Ranma.' She chuckles lightly on how the girls usually deal with the Kuno siblings, punted into LEO.  
  
"No-chan? You there? You seemed spaced out." Kimiko said as she looks at her friend curiously.  
  
"Oh it's nothing Kimi-chan. I was just thinking of how well Ranma is turning out." She then sighed, "Truthfully I'm glad I didn't leave him to Genma. Who knows what morals he would have instilled in my son's mind?"  
  
Kimiko nodded in agreement, "Morals like women are weak, or nothing is more important than the art, or stealing his food saying its training." Kimiko tasted the soup, "Seeing Ranma turning out to be such a lady killer would have fired his fiancée scheme to all new heights."  
  
Nodoka laughed at her friend's joke, "Yes Ranma is such a man amongst men isn't he." And then both women laughed.  
  
"I must say he is. I haven't seen a twelve year boy turning heads of girls like some famous idol singer or something." Kimiko said as she added a few more spices into the soup. "It's a good thing he got his looks from your side of the family."  
  
Soun then stepped into the kitchen, "You have minute dear? You too No- chan?"  
  
"What is it?" Both women chorused.  
  
Soun cleared his throat, "I was planning on taking the children to a training trip this coming summer break. It would help improve their martial arts a lot if they get to practice on a much more open space."  
  
Nodoka looked at her friend who merely shrugged, "If you think it's wise I guess so."  
  
Kimiko then added, "But be wary of Genma. Once he finds out you are going on a training trip he may take the opportunity to steal Ranma."  
  
Soun laughed at that, "I'll make sure to watch over Ranma, but I think the girls have that well covered."  
  
Parents just laugh at that.  
  
--- Next day, Friday ---  
  
Ranma was walking on the fence top as balance training; following him were Akane and Natsume. Kasumi, Nabiki, Kurumi and Ukyou were all walking on the road alongside the three.  
  
"We're nearing the school you three..." Kasumi chimed, "Perhaps you should get down here, especially you two young ladies, unless you plan on giving the boys a free show."  
  
Akane and Natsume blushed then jumped down. Ranma followed suite.  
  
"I can't wait for our training trip this summer!" Ranma began. "I couldn't wait to try out those techniques I read from those scrolls!"  
  
"What techniques sugar? The one's from your father? Or the one from Uncle Soun?" Ukyou asked.  
  
"Both techniques actually." Ranma answered then he pointed ahead of them, "Looks like Kuno is early today."  
  
The girls turned to face the kendoist and their smiles turn to a scowl.  
  
"Ah fair maidens! Elegant beauty such as yours should be escorted by one of noble birth! Not that of some commoner!" Kuno said in usual, poetic yet irritating tone.  
  
Nabiki turned to face her siblings and friends, "Who gets to pound Kuno today?"  
  
Kurumi raised her hand, "It's my turn today." She walked ahead of the group to face Kuno.  
  
"Fair maiden, how could you side yourself with the foul sorcerer? Surely you should see that he is manipulating you with his vile magic? With his foul sorcery?" Kuno was oblivious to the growing battle aura the girls were now radiating.  
  
Akane was fast loosing her temper, 'No one calls my Ranma a foul sorcerer and gets away with it!' Her fist was so tightly clenched that they were starting to get white.  
  
Natsume placed a restraining hand on Akane's shoulder, "Easy Akane-imouto. It's Kurumi's turn today to pound the clueless idiot. Much as I wanted to do it myself for insulting Ranma, it is her turn."  
  
Akane nodded but was straining in trying to keep herself calm. 'Must not kill Kuno...must not kill Kuno... must not kill Kuno...yet'  
  
"Kurumi, you better start pounding the idiot before one of us takes the honor." Nabiki said matter-of-factly.  
  
Kurumi nodded, then blurred. She reappears just short of Kuno's bokken range, avoiding his clumsy strike, before delivering a roundhouse kick to his solar plexus knocking the wind out of him, and then moved in to deliver an uppercut that sent the idiot to LEO.  
  
Everyone could hear Kuno's fading voice, "I'll fight ooonnnnnnnnn..."  
  
Ranma shook his head, "Baka. I guess he'll be calling me more of a sorcerer when I finally get this ki-blast down."  
  
Akane went next to Ranma, "Don't fret on it. It doesn't really matter what that idiot thinks."  
  
Ukyou not wanting someone else getting close to her Ranma, moved to his other side. "Like what Acchan said. Who cares what that delusional samurai-wannabe thinks?"  
  
Ranma sighed, "Yeah, guess you're both right."  
  
"Oh Ranma-sama! Ohohohohohoho!"  
  
Everyone cringes at the inhuman laughter. "MINE!" Yelled by each of the girls and soon Kodachi followed her brother into LEO.  
  
"Man I can't wait to get to that training trip and leave all the loonies behind!" Ranma said exasperated.  
  
The seven then entered Furinkan Junior High, unknown to them a shadow was tailing them. "So the boy is heading for a training trip eh?" The shadow nodded to himself, "I'll show them that I am the better teacher! And since Soun doesn't welcome me at his house anymore, I'll just engage the boy to another girl! That will teach them! Yukashii Ranma indeed! He'll be a Saotome through and through!"  
  
"You were saying Genma?" asked woman's voice behind him.  
  
"Eek! No-chan!" Genma yelped then disappeared in a trail of dust as he ran for his life.  
  
Yukashii Nodoka grimaced at her former husband. "The idiot doesn't get it yet that he's no longer Ranma's father." She re-sheathed her katana before heading back to the Tendo dojo. "I better warn Soun of Genma's knowledge of his training trip."  
  
Since filing of the divorce, Nodoka reverted back to her maiden name. And Ranma taking the name as well, abandoning the Saotome clan. The local magistrate was more than willing to remove Genma as Ranma's father due to numerous felony accounts against him, stating he was unfit to raise his son and gave Nodoka full parental authority.  
  
---  
  
The bell at Furinkan Junior High rang signaling lunch period. Ranma closes his notebook and stretches. "Oh man, I thought history class would never end!" He was oblivious that most girls find his motion quite...attractive.  
  
"You sure sound bored for someone who is number one in academics, sugar." Ukyou said as she pulled her bento out, while Akane nodded in agreement.  
  
"Heh, I still prefer P.E. over any other classes." Ranma said with a grin that most girls found irresistible.  
  
Akane and Ukyou found themselves blushing, but only to frown seeing most girls in class were too.  
  
Kurumi was in another class but always joins them during lunch and that goes the same for Natsume, Nabiki, and Kasumi all of whom are in a higher grade.  
  
"Hold foul demon! How dare you monopolize the fair maidens! I shall smite thee for corrupting them with your foul presence!" Kuno points his bokken at Ranma angrily.  
  
"Stupid perverted jerk! I guess by reading between his lines, he's saying he has the right to monopolize us!" Akane said as she gritted her teeth in anger.  
  
Kasumi stood up and walk next to Kuno and gave him an uppercut that sent him flying in Kasumi Airlines (Oo first time for everything isn't it?). Kasumi turned to face her friends and family with a smile, "Oh, my! He was getting rowdy and I had to do something."  
  
"Trust oneechan to say it diplomatically." Nabiki said as she smirked to herself.  
  
"Thankfully mom managed to get Nabiki and I transferred out his class. I couldn't bear to stand his idiotic speech for a minute let alone the entire day." Natsume said as she began to attack her bento.  
  
"I wish they would transfer that idiot to an asylum!" Akane snorted.  
  
"Sugar, when you're that rich that tend ignore that you're an idiot."  
  
"Guess we will put with Kuno for a long, long time." Kurumi sighed, placing her bento cover back after finishing her meal in a heartbeat.  
  
Ranma nodded, "At least we can get some peace and quiet when we go that training trip."  
  
"Yeah, it is something to look forward too." Natsume agreed. "Besides, when we master those ki-blasts we will need a dummy for target practice anyway."  
  
Everyone laughed at that.  
  
--- Four weeks after, Joketsuzokou Village ---  
  
Genma was winded, after all six very angry teenage girls and a very angry Soun was chasing after him. Genma did manage to kidnap...err...retake custody of Ranma, though he did use a blunt object to knock out the poor boy. He sat their gasping for breath while unceremoniously dropping his cargo beside him.  
  
A shadow loomed over him; he turned to look at a young girl around Ranma's age, striking was that she had purple hair. Albeit she was talking to him in Chinese, 'Damn I knew I forgot something...should have duped...err...hired a translator.'  
  
The girl was irritated; a man was ignoring her commands! 'How dare him! He must be punished!' the girl though as she pulled out of nowhere her bonboris. With a yell 'DIE' in Chinese she leapt to attack.  
  
The moment Genma saw the bonboris he knew he was in trouble. 'Just what I need...another weak girl distracting me from my objective...err...art!' He was about to put the girl into her proper place (by performing of course the 'crouch of the fallen tiger') when Ranma began to stir. 'Ah! What luck! The boy is stirring! I'm sure he can help...err...spar with this young girl!' He then jumped towards Ranma, grabbed him by his gi and threw him towards the purple haired-girl.  
  
"WHOA!" Ranma yelped as he felt he was thrown into the air. He then noticed his trajectory involved slamming into a girl bearing two large maces. With reflex born from years of martial arts, he flipped to the side narrowly missing the arc swing of the girl. What he did not intend was the reeling in his leg to gain control of his flight, he struck the girl at the head knocking her out temporarily.  
  
Everyone in the village saw the event unfold; some were nodding in approval looks (mostly women) and those burning glares at the young boy (mostly men, and especially a boy in white clothes with thick glasses). Ranma managed to straightened himself and noticed Genma nodding his head.  
  
"You did well boy. But not good enough, I can see you have been lax in your training and I can help you with that!"  
  
Ranma was seething in anger, he knew this buffoon for quite some time now. He had been forcing himself unto him claiming he was his father. Apparently, her mother and both Tendo parents warned him not to trust anything the idiot was to say; after all he could be as delusional as that idiot Kuno. "Where Am I?" Ranma snarled at the fat man.  
  
"That's no way to speak to your father!" Genma attempted to hit the boy on the head but his blow was deflected and instead found himself imbedded on the ground. 'Strange...my body hurts...'  
  
"You aren't my father! Besides I know for one thing you kidnapped me! Now...where am I?" Ranma asked again over the prone form of Genma. Before he got any answer from the fat fool, the girl he had knocked out regained consciousness and suddenly glomped onto him.  
  
"Wo da Airen!" said the young girl enthusiastically.  
  
Ranma was about to say something when the girl gave him a kiss on the mouth. The boy with glasses was so furious that he removed his glasses and charged blindly at the boy...at the other side of the town...Ranma was in shock, he was holding his lips that the girl a few moments ago kissed. Then he noticed a certain something pogo her way towards him. "Hello there young one, from what I can tell you are Japanese are you not?"  
  
Ranma nodded, "Umm...where am I? Judging from your question, I got a feeling this is not Japan anymore."  
  
"You are in the Amazon village in China little one. And my name is Khu- lon."  
  
"Mine is Yukashii Ranma."  
  
"NO! Your name is Saotome!" Genma bellowed, earning a glare from both Ranma and Cologne.  
  
Ranma then remembered his current status, "Could you get her off me please?" Ranma asked while blushing, 'Man the other girls are going to kill me when they find out.'  
  
Cologne said something in Chinese and the girl released him reluctantly. "This is my great granddaughter, Xian-Pu. My village has the custom, if outsider male defeats a female Amazon in battle...the said Amazon must marry the outsider male."  
  
Ranma froze at that, "M-marry? But I'm too young to marry! Besides I hardly count that as battle!"  
  
Cologne nodded, "Yes it seems that way...but I believe that everything in life can be viewed as some form of battle and I regarding the wedding, I think my great granddaughter can wait." She then smiled at the young boy, "Unless of course you change your mind!"  
  
"Ack!" Ranma was wildly flapping his hands, trying to figure out a way out of this predicament. 'Kasumi's gonna kill me...Nabiki's gonna kill me...Akane's gonna kill me...Natsume's gonna kill me...Kurumi's gonna kill me...Ukyou's gonna cook me...hell at least mom will be happy...but Uncle Tendo's gonna kill me...'  
  
Genma paled at that, 'No way is the boy going to marry that weak girl! By means he should marry a rich, weak girl so that he can take care of his poor father!' Genma took the opportunity that Cologne was distracted by Ranma's antics and grabbed the boy running outside the village.  
  
"AIREN!" Shampoo should as she ran after her would be husband's abductor. Cologne followed afterwards.  
  
"Ouch! Watch it where you're grabbing old man!" Ranma retorted while still being carried by a running Genma.  
  
"Be grateful boy! I just saved you from those Amazons! And this is the thanks I get?  
  
"Save? You're the one who put me in that situation in the first place! First by kidnapping me from Uncle Soun then secondly by tossing me head first towards that purple haired girl!"  
  
Genma ignored Ranma's argument, for one he was still trying to loose the purple haired girl giving chase. Not to mention the old woman who resembled his old master so much. 'Why am I plagued by such weak women?'  
  
---  
  
"Do you think we'll find Ranma father?" Kasumi asked hopefully, 'If that old man hurt Ranma in anyway...oh my!' Kasumi blushed as she tried to control her anger. She then noticed her sister Akane didn't even bothered controlling her temper as she pounded another bolder to bits with her mallet-sama. She then took in the scenery before her, several poles looming over some pools of water.  
  
Their guide began, "Welcome honored guests to Cursed Springs, Jusekyou."  
  
"Cursed?" Nabiki asked. "Why would Genma train in a cursed place?"  
  
Sound shook her head, "I know Genma, Nabiki. For starters, he isn't really bright. Anything related to martial arts, he'll try regardless of consequences."  
  
"So we wait for them here?" Natsume asked.  
  
Soun was about to reply when a noise got all their attention. They turned to see Genma running away from something, because he wasn't looking ahead but kept looking back, while carrying a struggling Ranma. "RANMA!" Everyone yelled at the same time.  
  
The shout caught Genma's ear as he turned to face Soun and the girls. "Uh- oh!" He managed to stop his momentum (considering his bulk) with the help of Soun and girls pulling him to a halt. "Soun old friend, what fancy meeting you here!"  
  
Genma received glares from everyone but the Guide who sighed in relief that no one got dunk in the pools. Ranma was still struggling to free himself when Shampoo, who was unnoticed and at full momentum, collided with the group sending everyone towards the pool. "AIYAAA!!!"  
  
"EEKKK!"  
  
"WAHH!!"  
  
Several scream where heard as well as several splashes of water.  
  
The guide sighed, "Too good to be true that honored guests not fall in cursed spring." He looked on as an assortment of animals and a few 'modified' people came out of the pools. "Honored sir with glasses fall in Spring of Drown Panda, there very tragic story of panda who drowned there 2000 year ago, now who ever fall in spring take body of panda."  
  
Genma was in shock, 'I can't be a panda! What of my dreams of freeloading, err taking care of my son's family?'  
  
The guide gestured to the others, "Honored sir carried by man who turn panda now, fall in Spring of Drown Girl, there tragic story of young girl who drown in spring 1500 year ago now whoever fall in spring take body of young girl." The guide paused as he looked at Ranma touch her...his chest in utter shock, he shook his head and turned to the others "Honored paying customer, fall in Spring of Drown Monkey. Honored nice girl, fall in Spring of Drown Ashura, very bad. Honored mercenary girl, fall in Spring of Drown Wolf. Honored girl with big cooking utensil, fall in Spring of Drown Man. Honored girl with big appetite, fall in Spring of Drown Hawk. Honored girl with temper, fall in Spring of Drown Twins, must remember to bring extra clothes no? (One of the Akane twins was naked after all). Honored girl who is with honored guests but me don't know what to call, fall in Spring of Drown Tiger. And honored Amazon warrior, fall in Spring of Drown Cat. All very tragic story, now splash with cold water turn to cursed forms, but hot water change you back."  
  
Ranma, after a few minutes spending in complete system shock, clenched her...his fist and glared at Genma, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT OLD MAN!"  
  
The panda brought out a sign from who knows where, 'Weren't you prepared to give your life for the art?' It said but soon grew a large sweat drop as the collection of animals and people glared death at him and were clearly emitting battle auras. 'SAOTOME SECRET TECHNIQUE!' flip 'RUNAWAY!'  
  
Genma-panda fled for his life as several martial artist turned animals and modified humans ran after him intent on having a panda-skin rag. And up on a cliff a certain lost boy was over looking the area, 'I know my house is here somewhere...'  
  
"SHAMPOO! You came back for me!" A certain half-blind boy hugged himself onto the lost boy.  
  
"HEY! Leggo your pervert!" With that the lost boy lost his footing and both boys fell into the springs below.  
  
The guide approached the two, "Aw, to bad. Honored sir with glasses, fall in Spring of Drown Duck there very tragic tale of duck who drown in spring after escaping Chinese chef from turning him into pecking duck, now whoever falls in spring take body of would be pecking duck dinner." The guide then turned to the other boy, "Honored sir, fall in Spring of Drown Black Piglet. There tragic story of piglet who drown there many year ago escaping same Chinese chef who about turn him into sweet and sour pork. Now who ever fall in spring take body of piglet who would be sweet and sour pork." The guide then headed for his hut, "Better have cooking utensils ready."  
  
"QUACK!"  
  
"BWEE!!"  
  
Both translated into, 'I ain't gonna be dinner!'  
  
"Bwee Bubwee!!!"  
  
It translates into 'Duck boy! This is all your fault!'  
  
Both newly cursed boys leapt out of the pool, with the pig tailing the duck angrily.  
  
---  
  
Ranma, Soun, and the girls (in their normal uncursed form) were all gathered in one of the huts within the Amazon village along with the Cologne.  
  
"So did your people managed to catch the old fart?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Ranma! It's not polite to call that panda-man a fart. It's degrading farts everywhere." Kasumi admonished, earning stares from everyone. "Oh, my! Did I just say that?"  
  
Cologne cleared her throat to gain their attention, "I'm very sorry to say that you people, including my great granddaughter fell into the cursed springs. And I'm afraid that there is no cure for the curse."  
  
"Can't we just dunk in another pool? Like us girls in the Spring of Drown Girl?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"It won't work. Curses are additive, and they do not cancel out one another. For you people except maybe Ranma and Ukyou, dunking in the appropriate pool will only solidify your gender and not cancel the curse. For those two, well they may take both aspects of the curse." Cologne explained.  
  
Ranma and Ukyou shivered at the thought of having both genders at the same time.  
  
Akane hug Ranma's right arm tighter, "You mean we're stuck with the curse for life?"  
  
Cologne nodded, "The best we can do for you people is to adapt yourselves so that instead of the curse being a handicap, it can be made into an advantage."  
  
Soun nodded, "Yes indeed, a true martial artist must make full use of what he or she has. But still..." Everyone looked at the Tendo patriarch. "I still want to skin Genma alive for what he did to us!"  
  
Everyone nodded, "I call dibs!" Natsume said.  
  
"Umm...Natsume-neechan, I think Ranma-kun deserves first crack...after all that bad old man kidnapped him." Kurumi voiced out.  
  
Ranma shook his head, "So much I want first shot, and this is somewhat my fault. If I wasn't too careless that idiot would have not taken me in the first place."  
  
Akane comforted Ranma a little, while Shampoo moved to Ranma's left and latched on him there.  
  
Soun noticed this, "By the way, you mentioned your great granddaughter is now supposed to marry Ranma for defeating her in combat?"  
  
Cologne nodded, "I'm sorry if this inconvenienced you. I've been trying to get the council to drop the laws of kiss of marriage and kiss of death, unfortunately some of our elders can be quite thick headed sometimes. Thankfully, nothing bad has happened because of it."  
  
"Wo ai ni!" Shampoo exclaimed rubbing herself to Ranma, who was fidgeting because Akane was starting to emit a battle aura as she glared at the purple haired girl.  
  
Soun sighed, "That complicates things more than it is. Genma, the one who you saw earlier, engaged Ranma to this girl Ukyou even though we have already a standing agreement that Ranma was to marry one of my daughters."  
  
"He isn't very honorable is he? I see the reason why the boy doesn't respect nor like in anyway. And he is the reason why Shampoo here ended up being another probable love interest to Ranma." Cologne took a few minutes to ponder things. "Well we can adopt you people as honorary Amazons so we can forego the kiss of marriage. Or if Ranma so wishes he can marry Shampoo and become an Amazon male. Though Amazon males don't have any say in running the village, they are permitted to have more than one spouse, provided he can beat them in a marriage challenge."  
  
"I don't know, perhaps. We can at least keep both options for a while. Besides I doubt Ranma would like to live here." Soun said.  
  
"True. I guess he would still prefer to live in Japan." Cologne then turned to her great granddaughter and spoke in Chinese, "Xian-Pu dear, your chosen spouse has decided he will live in his home country instead of here. Do you wish to go with him or drop the claim of marriage instead going for their membership in the tribe?"  
  
Shampoo thought for a minute, "Elder I want to go with my airen to Japan."  
  
"Even if there is likelihood, that he may choose another girl to be his wife?"  
  
Shampoo nodded, "Better there than stay here in the village with Mousse stalking me around wherever I go. Besides, I think I can be friends with them."  
  
Cologne nodded with a smile, 'She has only been with these people a short time and already she is starting to have a better social outlook. I guess it is for the best. Besides should Ranma choose one of the other girls, she can adapt them all into the tribe and even start a Japanese Amazon community.' She then speaks to Shampoo in fluent Japanese, "Very well then Shampoo, if you are to go with them, you must learn to speak there language fluently. Lack of knowledge results in miscommunication and may eventually lead to disaster."  
  
Shampoo nodded, "Shampoo understand. Shampoo learn speak Japanese."  
  
Cologne turned to Soun, "Well I guess I'll leave my great granddaughter to your care then. I'll be visiting her from time to time. May I acquire your residence address?"  
  
Soun nodded and wrote the Tendo address on a piece of paper, "I promise to take care of your great granddaughter as if she was my own daughter, on my honor."  
  
Cologne nodded, "Shampoo you should start packing now if you are to go with them. I'll handle Mousse."  
  
Shampoo detached herself from Ranma and ran towards her hut to get her things. The other girls just sighed, 'Great another girl after my Ranma!'  
  
"By the way..." Cologne started, "The young girl attached to Ranma may want to change to her cursed self."  
  
"What for?" asked a puzzled Akane.  
  
"For one thing child, the curse of Jusenkyou will turn you people into cold water magnets. You'll get splashed more often than not. And I doubt you'll want to be naked in public do you?"  
  
Akane shivered at though of being naked out in public. She still hasn't gotten used to the idea that her twin is just herself in another body, that when they recombine they're still the same person with both memories and experiences. 'This may take getting used too. At least it doubles my chances at Ranma.' She smiled at that thought as she picked up a change of clothes and proceeded to the bath to douse herself with cold water.  
  
"What about us?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"Yours will be harder to handle. I doubt the customs may allow wild animals into Japan." Cologne chuckled.  
  
"Hey!" shouted several girls.  
  
"Anyway, I might suggest you take a plane back to Japan. Taking a boat may attract water much more at least the chances in the plane are minimal. As for the fare, we'll handle it."  
  
Nabiki nodded in appreciation. "Thanks elder."  
  
"What about Genma?" Soun asked Cologne.  
  
"We'll send word once we found and catch him. After all you said he can break free easily from your jail. We on the other hand will prove much harder." Cologne grinned.  
  
"Mom ain't gonna like this." Ranma grumbled.  
  
"I think she'll like Shampoo Ranma-kun." Kasumi said cheerfully.  
  
"Not Shampoo Kasumi...our curse." Ranma replied.  
  
"At least you turn into a human Ranma; we on the other hand turn into animals." Natsume said sadly.  
  
"Yeah...guess your right. Apparently Ucchan and I will start dressing more unisex clothes to accommodate our curses."  
  
Soun nodded, "Well I guess we should be carrying umbrellas wherever we go. We'll leave as soon as Shampoo is ready."  
  
---  
  
"BWEE!"  
  
"QUACK!"  
  
A duck and piglet came barreling through the forest, with fear in their eyes. Right behind them, a panda holding a fork and knife chased them tirelessly.  
  
--- A few days later ---  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR CHILDREN ARE CURSED?"  
  
Soun cringed before the burning glares of the two mothers.  
  
"It isn't his fault mom, Auntie Kimiko, if I had been more careful that old man would have never have kidnapped me." Ranma in his cursed form said regrettably.  
  
Nodoka and Kimiko slowly took calming breaths. It was indeed pointless to get angry now. And it is useless to lay blame on people who are not at fault.  
  
"When I see Genma I'll skin him alive!" Nodoka said with a voice filled with the vigor of vengeance.  
  
"He turns into a panda now, Auntie Nodoka." Kurumi said.  
  
Kimiko laughed, "Well I had always wanted a panda rag. Just this once, I'll overlook the fact that pandas are endangered species." No one missed the evil gleam in Kimiko's eyes.  
  
Soun relaxed now with relief, at least he is now out of the fire. "By the way, let me introduce you to Shampoo." He gestures to the purple-haired girl.  
  
--- 4 years after the events of Jusenkyou ---  
  
Nodoka was setting the table for dinner when Kimiko stepped from the kitchen carrying the rice.  
  
"The nice young doctor seems to have a crush on your little Kasumi, Kimi- chan. I haven't seen anyone that love struck before." Nodoka giggled as she remembers the said doctor dancing in the streets with his skeleton Betty.  
  
Kimiko shared the giggle as she lay down the rice. "It seems that way. When I ask Kasumi what she felt for the doctor, all she said he was just a funny friend."  
  
"It seems like Kasumi hasn't given up on Ranma yet."  
  
Kimiko nodded, "Your son is quite the lady's man isn't he No-chan?"  
  
"Why yes he is, especially when he is a lady half the time." Both women giggled at that little joke.  
  
Nodoka then continued, "Aside from being a man amongst men, my son turned daughter part-time is also a woman amongst women."  
  
Kimiko nodded, "Ranma sure is. Just as he can turn heads when is a boy, he can just as well turn heads when is a girl."  
  
Nodoka sighed, "Yes, and now that delusional kendoist now pursues Ranma's girl half. He can't even tell that the male Ranma and girl Ranma is the same person."  
  
"Yes, their entire family needs psychiatric help."  
  
"So how are the young ones today?" asked Cologne as she entered the dining room. She had been visiting for the last four years, seeing how her great grandchild is doing and from time to time, teaches Ranma and the girls several Amazon techniques.  
  
"Good afternoon Cologne. Well as you can see, they're energetic as usual." Nodoka pointed out towards the yard. Cologne's gaze followed where Nodoka pointed  
  
Soun (uncursed form) was watching off to the side while, Ranma-chan and Ukyou-kun were sparring near the koi pond. The Akanes were off to the other side, Kasumi in her cursed form was meditating/floating above the koi pond. A wolf and a tiger were engage in primal combat, while a hawk was trying to catch the cat in the tree.  
  
"Dinner is ready everyone." Kimiko called out. And immediately, all activity in the yard ceased.  
  
Everybody reverted back to normal form by the warm water provided by Soun.  
  
Cologne gave the teenagers an approving look. "I take it to account that you all now have mastered your ki-blasts appropriately?"  
  
Everyone nodded, and then Ranma spoke up. "We did grandmother, and we each use different emotions to power them."  
  
Cologne nodded; it was true that each individual favor a certain emotion. 'I wonder what emotions that the young ones' uses. The original was that of depression but I can hardly imagine them using such a negative emotion...much less master it. I haven't heard of anyone mastering the original Shishi Hokoudan as most commit suicide after mastering it.'  
  
Before anyone Cologne could ask for specifics on their emotion for their ki- blast, Genma appeared nowhere carrying some kind of magical artifact in the shape of a basketball. "With this artifact the boy will finally recognize me as his father!" He bellowed out as he pointed it towards Ranma. "At last my dreams will be realized..."  
  
The girls formed a protective ring around Ranma, who was slightly irritated that he needs to be protected...he can after all pound the idiot himself.  
  
Cologne was about to beat the crap of the idiot, when a bright light emitted from the artifact. The light blinded everyone with its sheer brightness. When the light faded, Ranma, Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane, Natsume, Kurumi, Ukyou and Shampoo all disappeared.  
  
Soun, Nodoka, Kimiko, and Cologne all turned their heads towards Genma with a glare. Nodoka spoke for them, "Alright Genma, what did you do this time?"  
  
"Ah...err..."  
  
"Let me guess..." Cologne said, "You have no slightest idea what that artifact can do?"  
  
Genma nodded. "I...ah...forgot to ask the person I stole...err...borrowed it from what it actually does..."  
  
"DIE!" shouted Nodoka, Kimiko, and Soun as they launch to attack Genma, who did not escape fast enough.  
  
Cologne looked the artifact closely, 'Hmm...the archaic symbols read, Time and Space Displacement Orb.' She sighed, 'Wonder when and where they'll appear now.' She looked at the human pretzel once known as Genma, and decided to finally give a much due punishment for the greedy idiot. 'I hope Ranma and the other young ones will be alright. I doubt we will see them again in this lifetime...unless they find a way back'  
  
End Prologue  
  
AN 1.1:  
  
Revised some parts and added new bits into the story.  
  
AN 1.0:  
  
Yukashii means elegant or refined, therefore Yukashii Ranma would mean Elegant War Horse or Refined War Horse. After all Ranma grew-up with his mom and the Tendos.  
  
Imouto means little sister  
  
Oneechan means older sister  
  
Oh, yeah I'm planning this to be indeed a cross with vandread, starting of at the second stage. 


	2. First Step to Misadventure

Disclaimer: I don't own either Ranma ½ or Vandread...I wish I did so I can skip this part  
  
Into the Void

By Lord Strife  
  
Warning: Characters may act OOC. You have been warned as such so don't flame me!  
  
Version 1.0

Chapter One: First step to misadventure  
  
--- 150 years into the future, somewhere in space ---  
  
Magno Vivan was sipping her tea at the bridge. So much has already happened to her and her crew. Just a week ago, they barely managed to defeat the Harvest Mother ship. And to think their enemies were sent from the Earth. 'Sigh, wonder what mom was thinking back then.'  
  
Just then alarms broke out.  
  
--- Same time ---  
  
"Come on Uchuujin-san! Why don't you come eat breakfast with me?" The ever lively Dita exclaimed as she tailed after the retreating Talark male.  
  
"Go away you're bothering me!" Hibiki spat, but as usual this was just ignored by the ever enthusiastic Mejere UFO fanatic. 'Just what I need...I already got a headache because of that stupid dream...now this ditz giving me a new headache."  
  
Meia just sighed at the sight, 'Interesting though, I'd never expected males and females to co-exist like those two...well almost anyway.' And then the alarms went off.  
  
---  
  
"BC? What's going on?" Magno asked her vice-captain.  
  
BC was looking over Ezra'a shoulder, "We seem to have some sort Pexis leak in the hangar were we store the men's vanguards, captain."  
  
Magno opened a channel to the engineering, "Parfet?"  
  
"We have the leak under control now captain. We don't know how it began but it just did." Parfet face appeared on the holoscreen. "Pexis just outputted 120% more power than usual and it has frozen in Pexis crystal several of the vanguards in storage. Much like during when our ships first merged."  
  
"Will there be any forthcoming problems with this, Parfet?" Magno asked worriedly, after all she was the captain and all her crew's life depends on how she asses the situation, especially when Earth's harvest fleet is a constant threat.  
  
"None life-threatening captain, the Pexis has returned to normal levels now, and we'll continue to monitor its status for the next few hours though. And we'll try and see what has happened in the hangar in just a moment." Parfet replied.  
  
Magno nodded her head, "Very well, keep me posted then." She then turns to her second in command, "BC, I think you should go down there and asses the situation first hand."  
  
"Understood, captain." With that BC left the room and headed to the vanguard hangar.  
  
---  
  
Meia was already in the hangar, ogling at the sight of several vanguards encased in Pexis crystals, much like the first time the men's and women's ships merged.  
  
BC approached Meia, "So how's status down here Meia?"  
  
"Technically, all dreads are still very much operational. The crystal has only encased eight vanguard units. According to Parfet, the vanguard units have undergone modifications much like what happened to Hibiki's vanguard and to my dread." Meia said while looking at the maintenance crew trying to break the chrysalis encasing.  
  
"I see. So if these vanguards emerge, will they be able to form vandreads?" BC asked.  
  
Meia shook her, "Sorry vice-captain. I'm not sure I can answer that question. I guess we'll find out once we get them out of that crystal."  
  
BC nodded, "I'll inform the captain. Where's Parfet?"  
  
"She's down at the first vanguard to your left vice-captain." Meia pointed towards the said vanguard.  
  
---  
  
Hibiki was inside his vanguard with his monitors pointed at the hangar, watching the crew break the crystal encasing the newly transformed vanguards. 'Well looks like you'll be having some friends pretty soon, partner. I wonder if they combine as well.'  
  
Hibiki's quiet reverie was immediately halted as Dita climbed in the vanguard cockpit. "Uchuujin-san!" Dita sing-song.  
  
Hibiki sighed, 'Man, I can't get away form her can I?' "What is it? And my names Hibiki not Mr. Alien!" he retorted to the red-head ditz.  
  
"I was just wondering...will those vanguards be just like your vanguard, Uchuujin-san?" She looks at him expectedly.  
  
"I don't know. Perhaps..." Hibiki replied. 'If they can combine perhaps the other Mejere pilots can pilot them, then I don't have to combine too much with the ditz...'  
  
Then a second alarm flashed. HIbiki was immediately on standby for launch while Dita reluctantly headed for her dread.  
  
---  
  
"Captain we have detected a pod that's giving out distress signals." Ezra reported. "We're also getting signs of organic life inside."  
  
"Amarone are there any harvest ships nearby?" BC asked the woman in charge of enemy detection.  
  
"I'm detecting several but there a quite a way from us at the moment."  
  
"What do you think captain?" BC asked her captain for her opinion. "Should we retrieve it?"  
  
"Captain the distress signal pattern is that of the old colonial era." Ezra supplied.  
  
Magno nodded, "Alright, we'll retrieve the pod, it might contain something that can aide us against the harvesters and have Meia escort the retrieval crew."  
  
"Understood." BC then step to her station and called Gascogne and Meia.  
  
--- A few minutes later ---  
  
"Hibiki, below you!" Meia called out as she dodges several cube fighters.  
  
A few moments ago, the dread teams received orders to recover the pod that was discharging the distress code, and then suddenly the enemy harvest forces attacked. Unlike before, these new cube fighters were much faster, not to mention their AI increased significantly causing much more problems than before.  
  
"Damn these things! Hey, where did the pod go?" Hibiki looked frantically around him, and spotted his quarry just a short distance from him. "Hey we got to that first!" He said as flew his vanguard towards the cube fighters that took the pod.  
  
---  
  
"Parfet, ma'am! We're getting unusual activities form the Pexis again!"  
  
Parfet went to check on her colleague's terminal, "This appears to be the same reading as when the hangar was covered with Pexis crystal."  
  
"Ma'am, energy reading has reached 132%. Capacitors are getting strained with the power flux!"  
  
"Divert excess power to shields! Samantha, try and inject the capacitors with coolants." Parfet was scrambling to ensure the system doesn't go haywire now, especially when there is fighting outside.  
  
BOOM  
  
"Ma'am we got a blow out in one of the coolant systems!"  
  
"We're detecting heat building-up in one of the diagnostics systems."  
  
"Shields are now getting unstable!"  
  
"Ma'am, Pexis Phlagma has entered critical point. Excess mass is being ejected into the Pexis room!"  
  
Then there was a blinding light that everyone in the engineering room needs to cover their eyes. When the light abated, the ship's systems returned to normal.  
  
"Pexis is returning to normal power output."  
  
"All capacitors are now returning to normal operating levels."  
  
"Shields are stabilizing."  
  
"What the heck happened?" Parfet asked then out in the window in which they could see the Pexis she saw what the Pexis ejected. She immediately called the captain and the doctor.  
  
---  
  
"I won't be defeated by you because dreams are only dreams; I'm the one that makes my own reality!" Hibiki shouted as he and Dita blasted away the enemy harvest ship.  
  
(AN: As to what happened in the battle...go watch vandread 2nd stage 1st episode.)  
  
"Humph, reckless as ever Hibiki." Meia snorted but nonetheless smiled. "Alright, retrieve the pod and return to Nirvana."  
  
And inside Vandread Dita, Hibiki was exhausted. "I could take a nap..."  
  
Vandread Dita continued to hold onto the pod as the squadron returned to the Nirvana.  
  
--- Hangar bay ---  
  
"Hey there's a girl inside the pod!" said on of the Mejere females.  
  
"A girl? Is she an alien too?" no need to guess who asked that.  
  
"Nope, she's definitely human like us." Parfet replied.  
  
Hibiki, who was at the back of the crowd tried to push himself forward to get a better look, unfortunately the moment he managed to get through he tripped and landed right into the pod just as the girl awoke.  
  
A holographic entity, making cute sounds, emerged out of the girl's earrings. "Were...were you the one that save me?" The girl said then with sudden enthusiasm and sudden gush of hormones glomped onto Hibiki. "You are the one that save me, oh thank you my Prince Charming!"  
  
"Prince?" Jura asked.  
  
"Charming?" Barnette added.  
  
"NOOO! Uchuujin-san should only unite with me!" Dita screamed in jealousy as she saw the blue-haired girl clinging tightly to Hibiki. (I wonder if Dita knew the meaning of what she said...hehe).  
  
"Well doctor, looks like you'll have another patient besides those eight we found at the Pexis room." Parfet said as he helped the doctor stand who fell when Hibiki accidentally shoved him aside.  
  
"Yes, seems like it." Duero thanked Parfet for helping him up. 'Though I am interested as to why there was man among them, perhaps...'  
  
Meia was also looking at the scene before her, 'Strange...the girl seems to act differently towards males as we do...could she be from places where male and females still co-exist?' She then shook her head as she saw Dita tried to physically separate the two with a very curious nurse observing them.  
  
"Pai-check!"  
  
---  
  
Magno was standing inside the ship's infirmary, watching nine teenagers sleep. "How are they doctor?"  
  
"The girl that came from the pod, aside from cryogenic fatigue, she will be alright. And the eight who were seemingly ejected by the Pexis, are only physically exhausted. I think they'll wake within an hour or two." The good doctor replied.  
  
"Interestingly, one of them is a man." BC added.  
  
"Yes, and judging by his physical condition and attributes he is about Hibiki's age." Duero said as he read the boy's medical chart. "And the women with him are more or less the same age as he is. Well, except for the brown haired girl in ponytail. She appears to be more of Meia's age."  
  
"Thank you doctor. Please call us when our guest awakens. We all have a lot of questions to ask them." Magno said sagely and the doctor nodded to her.  
  
Magno and BC then exited the infirmary. The latter spoke first, "Do you think that the incident with the vanguards being encased in crystal has anything to do with the appearance of those eight youths captain?"  
  
Magno shrugged, "Probably, we'll find out when they wake-up. It might just be a coincidence. Or perhaps a miracle like when our ships first merged together."  
  
"I'll go see with Parfet and see how the removal process of the crystals from the vanguard is." BC said before she left her captain.  
  
"And ask Parfet the analysis of that red beam that managed to disrupt the vandreads."  
  
BC nodded and continued on.  
  
Mango took her time to walk back to the bridge, 'I know I've seen that boy and those girls before. I can't point out where.' She reaches the elevator shaft and immediately sets it to go to the bridge floor. 'I think I'll look on it at my photo albums later.'  
  
---  
  
"Uchuujin-san!"  
  
"What do you want now?" Hibiki asked from his sitting position beside the pond in the bio-park.  
  
"Did you see the other male that was taken to the infirmary?"  
  
Hibiki shook his head, "No, Duero shoved me out of the room as soon as the captain and vice-captain came before I could even take one glance."  
  
The two heard footsteps from behind them and saw Meia.  
  
"Leader! Would like to join us?" Dita asked with a smile.  
  
Meia just nodded. "I hear we will have another male crew member. Provided of course, he is no enemy and if he cooperates."  
  
"I'm sure he'll be! He came out of our Pexis then he must a good alien!" Dita with expression she usually reserves for her UFO fanaticism.  
  
Hibiki and Meia sighed; Dita can be so obnoxious when it comes to UFO and the like.  
  
"I doubt he's an alien." Hibiki voiced out, "He's just the same as you and me."  
  
Meia nodded, "And he came with seven other women. It may mean that they may have some knowledge regarding male-female relationships, and perhaps that girl in the pod as well."  
  
"True. I always wanted to ask someone who knows how to relate to those old colonial era behaviors." Hibiki thought out loud.  
  
"By the way, Hibiki...Parfet said that the vanguards can be taken out of the crystal encasing later today. She asked that you come and see if those vanguards are still operational and if they function in the same way as your vanguard."  
  
"Okay Meia, tell her I'll drop by later." Hibiki waved her off as Meia left the two alone in the bio-park.  
  
It was quiet for a few minutes then Dita decided to break the silence, "Umm...Uchuujin-san? Why do you want to ask someone how men and women interact?"  
  
Hibiki blushed, for some unknown reason to him, he blushed. "I...don't know really. Just...just curious maybe."  
  
--- One hour later ---  
  
Ranma awoke to an unfamiliar ceiling. He groaned as he moved his hands over his head, 'Man, feels like a hundred wild animals stampeded in my head...what was that thing the old man used...THE OLD MAN!' With that last thought he bolted up in a sitting position. He winced as the pain throbbed in his head because of the sudden motion, "Ouch!"  
  
"I see you're awake. I suggest you avoid moving too much, it appears your body has been exhausted due to events we have yet to determine." said a voice from beside him.  
  
Ranma turned his head to look at the man, sitting beside some computer console. He appears to be doctor, but the sign on his patch was an 'X' instead of a cross. "Sure thanks for the advice doc...umm do you have any water?"  
  
Duero nodded, "Yes we do. Please sit tight and I'll get you some and I do need to call the captain now that you're awake." He stood-up from his chair and went to the next room.  
  
'Captain? I must be on a ship...doesn't look like any ship I see in the maritime industry...it's more like a sci-fi ship...especially with all those gadgets around.' Ranma thought for a moment then look at his surroundings much more clearly. He was relieved to see that the girls were all there and seemed to be sleeping. 'Hmm...there is another girl over there with strange things attached to her...perhaps she is part of the crew or something...'  
  
After a few more minutes the doctor returned with a glass of water at hand, "Here you go. I already called the captain and she'll be down in a moment."  
  
Ranma accepted the glass and gulped it down, "Thanks for the water doc. By the way my name's Ranma...and where am I anyway?"  
  
The doctor took the empty glass and placed it on top of his table. "Hello Ranma, my name is Duero, the physician here onboard the Nirvana, and where currently heading towards Talark and Mejere."  
  
"Talark? Mejere? Sorry doc but I don't know any places named Talark or Mejere. What country are they in anyway?"  
  
The doctor looked slightly puzzled, "They are countries. What planet did you come from anyway?"  
  
'PLANET?' That question echoed in Ranma's mind.  
  
The doctor took note of Ranma's behavior. Just then the door opened and stepped in where Magno, BC and Gascogne.  
  
The other girls began stirring at that moment.  
  
"Oof...I feel like I went a couple of round with Natsume in her cursed form!" Nabiki groaned as she rubbed her temples.  
  
"Same here sugar." Ukyou slowly too got up.  
  
"Is Ranma okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Akane." Ranma replied.  
  
Kasumi slowly sat-up and noticed they were no longer in the Tendo compound. "Ranma-kun, where on Earth are we?"  
  
"Kasumi-chan, I got a feeling we're not on the Earth anymore." Ranma sadly replied, earning a few shock looks from his companions (who couldn't even fathom how they're no longer on the Earth) and those from the Nirvana leadership (hearing they were from the Earth).  
  
"Oh, my!" came the usual response from Kasumi.  
  
"Now that's the underestimation of the year sis." Nabiki intoned.  
  
The other girls were slowly recovering from their shock, as well as the Magno, BC, Gascogne, and Duero.  
  
"Did we get abducted or something?" Kurumi asked.  
  
Magno decided to finally have a talk between their groups as to have a better understanding. "My name is Magno Vivan. And I am the captain of the Nirvana. If you still haven't introduced yourselves to the doctor, his name is Duero McFile our onboard physician. This is BC my second, and the other is Gascogne who handles our ships armaments. And you young ones are?"  
  
Ranma and the girls look at one another then shrugged. 'Might as well go along with it.', Ranma thought and then decided to speak for everyone. "My name is Yukashii Ranma. The girl with long blue hair (hey after all, the event in which Ryouga cut Akane's hair didn't happen and this time instead of Tofu, Akane's hitting on Ranma) is Tendo Akane. The girl next to her is Tendo Kurumi. The girl with pony-tail is Tendo Kasumi, and next to her is Tendo Nabiki. The girl with the huge cooking utensil is Kuonji Ukyou; next to her is Tendo Natsume. And the girl with purple hair is Shampoo." The girls gave them a bow, which surprise Magno a little.  
  
'It's been a while since the last time I saw a person bow when they introduce themselves.' "By chance the five young girls with the Tendo last name are sisters?" Magno asked curiously as she sat down in one of the chairs, with BC and Gascogne flanking either side of her.  
  
"We are." Kasumi said with a pleasant smile that the doctor and the three pirates found rather calming.  
  
"Can I have a glass of water?" Akane asked, and the doctor nodded and grabbed the empty glass on the table.  
  
"Anyone else who would like a glass of water?" He asked and all the other girls raised their hands. "Very well then..." He walked to the next room.  
  
"Forgive me for being blunt but Ranma said that we were no longer on the Earth, by some chance is this...a spaceship? And where we headed?" Nabiki voiced out.  
  
BC answered for her, "Yes this is a spaceship. And we are currently heading towards the planets Mejere and Talark."  
  
"Umm...how did we get here anyway? Are you aliens or something? I'm sure the Earth has no current technology can do space travel." Natsume said as she began to asses the situation before her.  
  
The three pirates looked at each other with puzzled looks. "What do you mean the Earth has no technology for space travel?" Gascogne decided to ask.  
  
"Well all I know is the best that Earth can do is send out probes. And the only alien world that our people have ever stepped on is our planet's moon. And that is a few decades ago." Ranma answered.  
  
Magno was genuinely surprised, 'Strange that they should say that...it is as if they came from the time just before the great migration...I wonder...' "What year is it on your world?"  
  
"The year is 2004, why?" (Well since I did change several things in the timeline might as well make the year the present.) Nabiki got a funny feeling in her gut.  
  
BC and Gascogne was surprised to hear the date while Magno just nodded, as her suspicion proved true.  
  
"The year now is 2154, young ones. I guess that can explain why we have technology that can do space travel." Magno said.  
  
Ranma and the girls were in shock...not only where they not on Earth, they were no longer in their own time. Then in a rare synchronization of thought, 'I'm gonna kill that panda!'  
  
"Is there anyway we can go back to Earth?" Akane asked.  
  
Magno shook her head, "It is not a good idea to go to Earth now. The Earth you once knew is gone. Though I can't explain why, because I don't know the reason myself, but going there would be suicide."  
  
"Why? Is the Earth beyond habitable or something?" Nabiki asked.  
  
BC shook her head, "We can't say exactly uninhabitable ...but it is more on of the case that the Earth is committing mass genocide as they kill other people in different planets and colonies, harvesting the people there for their body parts."  
  
Ranma and girls paled at he thought of their bodies being harvested and the idea of mass genocide.  
  
"Why? It sounds like people were like cattle to be slaughtered." Ranma exclaimed.  
  
Magno sighed sadly, "Sadly, we don't know the exact reasons for that. All we have are evidences that point out that the Earth has indeed 'harvested' several planets already.  
  
Kurumi asked sadly, "So the Earth is no longer the home we can go back to then?"  
  
Natsume stood and sat next to her sister to comfort her.  
  
"Home is where we make it to be. A place to be welcome, perhaps we can make a new home in some other planet. Oh, my I always wanted to live in another world." Kasumi said ever cheerfully, somewhat lifting the spirits of the former Earthlings.  
  
Magno nodded in agreement, "Yes home is where the heart is. Perhaps you would like to live with us in our pirate base?"  
  
"You're pirates?" Akane asked in awe.  
  
BC nodded, "Yes we are. And it is probably for the best that you stay with us on our base. Unless of course, you want to live on a surface world but you would have to live separately from that young man with you."  
  
"What do you mean by that...your saying that as if you're society has separated the men and women?" Natsume voiced out.  
  
Magno sighed, "Yes we have separate societies for men and women. At least in our planets we do. Talark is the planet of the men while Mejere is the planet of the women. And it has been three generations since the last communiqué between the two planets. You see, Mejere and Talark have been at war with one another for the last 75 years."  
  
"If you're saying is true, how the hell do your people reproduce?" Nabiki asked the first question that popped in her head (AN: It was the first question that popped in my head when I first watch the series). The other nodded silently, albeit blushing at the underlying implication.  
  
BC and Gascogne was confused by that question, Magno was again mildly surprised, after all the young ones did come from the past and back then men and women reproduced normally. "We do it through several cloning methods. Women still bare their children in their wombs but I hear that men have babies in factories." Magno answered. "Ask the doctor for specifics on how men have babies and our nurse-in-training, Paiway, for specifics on the women."  
  
"I guess we'll be staying at your base then, but wait a minute...if that's true how come there is a man on your ship?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Well we are pirates and pirates don't follow the rules set out and defined by society you know." Gascogne answered Ranma. 'At least it was in the last few days, if they had showed up before who knows what would have happened.'  
  
"How many men are onboard your ship?" Shampoo for the first time joined the conversation (and yes her speech is normal, she did live in Japan for 4 years).  
  
"Three." Magno replied. "And we have 150 female crew members on board."  
  
'Great! More women after my Ranma!' Several women groan to themselves.  
  
Ranma was oblivious to the thought of the women, "And the doc is one of the men right? Where are the others?"  
  
"Bart is our helmsman. The ship won't move unless he is inside the matrix helm of the Nirvana. And Hibiki is probably down at the hangar, doing maintenance on his vanguard. And they're basically around your age as well." Magno answered.  
  
"Well Ran-chan, you can still live in the female's planet, you're half-girl after all." Ukyou teased. The three pirates found that remark, rather shocking...and unbelievable.  
  
Ranma smirked at her, "Oh yeah? You can also live in the men's planet Ucchan, as you are half-boy."  
  
Ukyou blushed as her teasing was returned to her but got an impish idea. She has the opportunity to have Ranma alone, albeit she has to be a man and they can both live in Talark.  
  
Akane saw Ukyou's grin and immediately deducted her thought. 'Damn! I forgot Ukyou could change into a man...better make sure Ranma either stays with the pirates or we get him to live in Mejere.'  
  
Magno was getting a headache, 'Half-girl? Half-boy?' Similarly the two other female pirates were getting the same thoughts. "What do you mean being half-man and half-female?"  
  
It was about that time Duero re-entered the room carrying several glasses of water. He was about to hand Akane her glass of water when he trip on the blanket that fell from one of the beds, causing him to loose his footing and dump water on several of his patients. "Pardon me, I seem to have tripped on...what's wrong captain seems like you seen a ghost?" Duero noticing the bulging eyes of his captain and the two women with her and noticed BC was pointing to some of his patients. He turned around to take a look on what the vice-captain was pointing and found himself joining the three in shock.  
  
To where Ranma once sat, was now sitting a buxom red-haired girl. A naked Akane was hiding behind...Akane? Then there is that tiger sitting on the bed with the clothes of that girl Natsume. And Ukyou seemed to have lost her chest and grew a few inches taller and her hair was silver color (think Sephiroth!).  
  
"I take it you haven't heard of Jusenkyou right?" Nabiki asked. She was thankful that she didn't get splashed. 'Well hopefully Natsume won't get mad for using her as a shield though.' She saw the four shocked people shook their heads. "This will take some time to explain..."  
  
"We have time..." BC said. 'I could have used that ...' (If you don't know what she's thinking about, go watch Vandread 2nd Stage).  
  
Magno nodded her head, "Do tell. I got the feeling it will be an interesting story."  
  
Gascogne was still making an excellent goldfish imitation as she continued to stare at the modified people.  
  
"Umm...can anyone give some clothes to wear?" asked the naked Akane.  
  
Kasumi took the hospital gown that was lying beside her bed and gave it to Akane who put it on immediately.  
  
Duero shook his head to clear and began, "Are you really the same people?" He asked while moving closer and gazing at the tiger.  
  
Ranma, Akanes, Ukyou and Natsume-tora (AN: tora is Japanese for tiger, while mouko is fierce tiger) nodded.  
  
Natsume-tora gave a low growl and instinctively Duero pulled back rather hastily.  
  
"I think Natsume-neechan wants some hot water." Kurumi pointed, while the indicated tiger nodded and glared at the doctor.  
  
Ranma and Ukyou provided the necessary demo to explain how their curses were triggered. Duero was still trying to find some form of logic that could explain what he just saw, magic couldn't exist...could it? Magno was much more receptive, she had heard from her great, great grandmother something regarding magic, she just didn't believe then. BC was mumbling something, while Gascogne was still doing her goldfish imitation. Natsume resumed her uncursed form as did Akane.  
  
--- Insert prologue here ---  
  
"And then there was a blinding light...the next we knew we ended up here." Ranma explained the events that have brought them to the Nirvana.  
  
"I see. A few hours ago our Pexis Phlagma, the power source of our ship, ejected you youngsters inside the Pexis Room. Perhaps the Pexis has some connection with that artifact that old man you mentioned." Magno explained. "Perhaps, the Pexis were expecting you to arrive...because there was another event that occurred prior to your arrival though it may have just been coincidental." 'But the number of vanguards affected is too much of a coincidence to ignore.'  
  
A holosreen appeared inside the infirmary showing Parfet's face, "Captain we have successfully recovered the vanguards from the crystal encasing. Hibiki is currently checking out the vanguard systems as we speak."  
  
"Very well Parfet. I'll get the details from you later."  
  
The chief engineer nodded and screen disappeared.  
  
"Wow! That was cool! Is the way you people communicate?" Ranma asked curiously.  
  
Duero nodded after finally giving-up of finding some logical explanation to the curse. Something he will just file under 'unsolved mysteries of science.'  
  
It was about that time Akane noticed the other young girl in the room. "Is she alright? What happened to her?"  
  
Duero answered her, "We rescued her from an escape pod. Apparently she had been in cryogenic sleep for the past 63 years. Thankfully we got to her before the Earth's harvest fleet did. We still have to ask her though of what she was doing out here in deep space. She may wake-up probably in a few hours."  
  
Magno stood and began walking towards the exit of the infirmary but turned to her guests before leaving, "Can they move around now doctor?"  
  
Duero nodded, "It was just fatigue. Their body functions are quite normal, so I see no reason to keep them here."  
  
"Good. I'll be introducing them to the crew to make them more welcome. Come with me to bridge children." Magno began to leave. BC and Gascogne followed suite.  
  
The girls all look at Ranma who just shrugged, "Well we ain't got a choice in the matter. Unless we find a way back to our time...and planet...I guess we might as well try and fit in."  
  
The girls nodded and followed Ranma outside.  
  
Duero was in deep thought as soon as Ranma and the gang left, 'Hmm...those women seemed to have an interest in Ranma...the same way Dita has for Hibiki. I always wanted to know why...I guess I can ask them about it later.' He then tuned his attention to his only sleeping patient to check for her vital signs.  
  
---  
  
Magno was leading the way towards the bridge, BC and Gascogne following behind her. Her guests were following but were busy admiring the interior of the Nirvana. She also noticed that most of her crew was looking at their guests with curious expressions...especially towards Ranma. She chuckles quietly, at the sight of their blushing yet confused faces. 'Hormones will be hormones regardless on how you're brought up. But it's quite strange that they were not reacting that way to Hibiki...that Ranma must be a natural lady killer. Turns out things get better and better everyday with men around.'  
  
Ranma was, as always, oblivious to the stares of the female crew. Fortunately, the girls were too much distracted from looking around to notice the expression on the people they are passing by.  
  
They took an elevator and proceeded to the bridge.  
  
Magno took her captain's seat and motioned for Ezra to open a communiqué to the Nirvana crew. She immediately noticed that Celtic was staring at the boy rather intensely. Celtic blushed when she noticed her captain was smiling at her, catching her red-handed for staring at a man and immediately turned her gaze back at her panel, but kept stealing glances at the boy.  
  
'What is wrong with me? Why was I staring at that man? I'm a woman for crying out loud!' Celtic felt herself having a start of a headache. 'But...looking won't hurt...'  
  
Ezra nodded to Magno that the channel was up, and several holoscreens were now up across the Nirvana.  
  
--- Half an hour later ---  
  
"Wow did you see that! That's a neat alien power!" Dita exclaimed quite happily. Half an hour ago, their captain introduced the newest member of the Nirvana crew, along with a small demonstration of the said members' curse, much to the dismay of Ranma.  
  
Meia shook her head at her overtly enthusiastic fellow crew member. "It was strange if you asked me. Imagine a man changing into a woman due to differences in water temperature." But somehow she found a nagging feeling when she looked at that man called Ranma. 'I must be tired...'  
  
Hibiki nodded his head in agreement to Meia, "Well he did say he was born a man. Only curse to change into a different gender. I heard there was another who can instead change from a girl into a boy?" 'But that was indeed weird...I felt my heart beat faster when I saw his girl half...I wonder why?' What ever it was he felt, Hibiki decided to keep that to himself.  
  
"Her name was Ukyou. At least they were more normal...the captain did mention the others change into animals." Meia continued, 'And what's an Ashura anyway?'  
  
"But that other girl was neat! She gets to have a twin! I wish I could have a twin." Dita sighed.  
  
Hibiki slightly shivered when he heard Dita's wish. 'Man can I barely handle one craze ditz...I'll probably go bonkers if there were two Ditas.'  
  
Meia noticed Hibiki's plight and gave a silent chuckle. "I heard they'll be staying at same level as your sleeping quarters."  
  
Hibiki nodded, "Yeah I heard. I also hear that some engineering staff will come by and renovate the place a little."  
  
"Leader, were they really from the Earth so long ago?" Dita asked.  
  
Meia nodded, "Well that's what the captain said anyway. If you want to find out more you will have to ask them personally."  
  
Dita nodded enthusiastically, "Perhaps they can show me more of their alien powers! Or perhaps I can show them some of my UFO stuff! I'm sure they'll love it!"  
  
Hibiki and Meia sighed.  
  
---  
  
"So what do you think of our new crew members Jura?" Barnette asked her best friend, who was sitting off to side of the firing range.  
  
"They seem okay. That man with them is interesting though."  
  
Barnette reloaded her gun, and started the next set of targets. She fired her gun continuously, making perfect hits. "Yeah seems like it. At the very least, he can change into a girl. That somehow relieves me."  
  
"Are you planning another coup Barnette?"  
  
Barnette missed her target completely at Jura's blunt question, "Of course not, Jura! I may hate men, but I do know the fact that they do have their uses." She recomposed herself before resuming her target practice.  
  
"I guess."  
  
---  
  
BC leads the group into the lower levels of the Nirvana, showing them were their quarters were located. After showing the way, she returned to the bridge.  
  
Ranma looked around the room, "Well a little personal touches and it can be as good back home."  
  
"It's a little dark; at least we all get separate rooms." Nabiki said before going inside. "And also we get a good view of space." She nodded towards the window.  
  
"I wish we had some change of clothes." Akane sighed.  
  
"Well I'm sure the nice people on this ship can provide us some." Kasumi reassured her sister. "But I don't think they have many men clothes for Ranma and Ukyou though."  
  
"The captain said they have a lot of the Talark uniforms, perhaps we can sew them into more fashionable clothes?" Natsume suggested. "Anything Goes Sewing!"  
  
Ranma beamed, "That's a great idea Natsume-chan! I'm sure the captain won't mind."  
  
"Well I can call the captain now and negotiate the matter." Nabiki said with a business tone.  
  
The others merely nodded, just then several members of the engineering staff came by and ask them how they want their rooms renovated.  
  
---  
  
"Are you certain on that matter Parfet?"  
  
"Yes captain. Hibiki verified it as well. The newly transformed vanguards are way different from his. And we both agree that it is unlikely it can combine with the modified dreads." Parfet replied while glancing at her notes. "Also, the means to operate the new vanguards seem different to that used in either dread or the old vanguard system."  
  
"What do you mean?" inquired the captain.  
  
"Well, the control system seemed to resemble that of what Bart operates in the matrix helm. And just like the matrix helm, the cockpit refuses to startup with neither I nor Hibiki nor any other member of the engineering staff. I already asked some of the dread pilots to try and operate it but they all end the way we did, perhaps..."  
  
"By chance are you saying our new guests can operate them?"  
  
Parfet nodded at the other side of the screen. "Probably, after all it is coincidental that there are eight new vanguards matching the number of our new guests." Parfet adjusted her glasses, "But it is all hypothetical unless we of course ask them to try and operate it."  
  
Magno nodded, "I'll ask our guests later at dinner. By the way...what of the analysis on that red beam our enemy used against the vandreads earlier?"  
  
"Nothing conclusive yet captain. With little data to go around, I can't tell what it was or how it affected the vandreads. Probably another demonstration might help but it might be suicidal."  
  
"I see. Thanks for the effort anyway Parfet."  
  
--- Next day ---  
  
Ranma slowly opened his eyes, 'I wonder how you can tell what time of day it is when there is no sun?' He shrugged it off and got-up. And put on a shirt he managed to make from the Talark Uniforms yesterday night. It was same shade of color as the Talark uniform but a lot less rigid and much more space in the front should he accidentally change.  
  
Upon exiting his room, he saw Duero stepping out of his own quarters. "Good morning Doc! If it is morning anyway." Ranma greeted.  
  
"Yes it is morning Ranma, and good morning to you too. It seems like you're an early riser as well." Duero replied.  
  
"Well I guess it's in my body clock since I always get up at the crack of dawn. By the way doc, is there any place I can practice here?"  
  
"Practice what?"  
  
"Martial arts. Well any roomy place would be okay." Ranma said as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
Duero nodded in understanding, "Well the bio-park has a lot of open space. Come I'll show you the way."  
  
Ranma nodded in thanks and followed the doctor. "By the way, has that young girl yesterday woke-up yet doc?"  
  
"No she hasn't. But her vital signs seem to be getting more stable. Perhaps later today she might finally wake-up."  
  
"You practice any martial arts doc?"  
  
"I did when I was still at the academy. It is primarily for self-defense in unarmed combat. Quite frankly, I haven't practice any of Talark's martial arts form since becoming a physician here on the Nirvana."  
  
"I see, but you can also use it as a form of exercise to keep yourself fit as well doc. Martial arts are the best form of cardiovascular exercise around."  
  
Duero nodded while considering Ranma's opinion on Martial arts as an exercise.  
  
After a short walk, and a couple of elevator hops, the two reached the bio- park.  
  
"Thanks for showing the way doc. I'll be able to get around here on my own next time." He said as he took off to one side of the bio-park and took off his shirt.  
  
Duero step back a little to see exactly what Ranma was going to practice. He noticed Ranma took a few calming breaths before he began his kata.  
  
--- 10 minutes into Ranma's kata ---  
  
To say the least in the past 10 minutes since Ranma began his kata, Duero was very impressed in the motion Ranma was doing. It was fluid yet stoic at the same time. Every part of his body was moving in synch and hinted a show of power. He was even more so impressed when Ranma launches himself in the air and performed several complex maneuvers that he thought was impossible when someone was aloft, then landing in such grace it was indeed an amazing feat of balance. 'I got to get him to teach me that.' Duero thought to himself, considering that this form of martial arts can indeed be beneficial.  
  
Duero was not the only person to witness Ranma's performance. Meia, who happened to passed by the bio-park, was stunned at Ranma's martial ability. 'He's good.' Meia was indeed mesmerized by the way that Ranma flowed like water. Then she noticed the gleam of sweat that covered his muscular yet lean body. 'I wonder what that taste like.' Meia's eyes bulged at what she just thought. She shook her head rather hard, getting the thought of that sweaty and sticky yet gorgeous and tasty body of his out of her head. 'ARGH! WHAT AM I THINKING?' Meia started breathing in and out to calm herself, and then noticed Ranma has finished his kata.  
  
Ranma was sweating moderately but he was satisfied. A little work out was all he needed to start the day. He noticed the doctor was still there, who apparently stayed to watch him perform his kata.  
  
"That exercise you did was simply breathtaking. I was wondering if you could teach me that as well." Duero asked as he approached Ranma.  
  
Ranma picked-up his shirt and put it on. "Sure! No problem doc. How about I teach you the same time tomorrow morning? But I must warn you doc...it will take time before you can come anywhere near what I just showed you."  
  
Duero nodded his head in appreciation, "Tomorrow it is then. Shall I wait for you outside your room or here in the bio-park?"  
  
"Wait for me here in the bio-park. I might get the other girls to work with us as well."  
  
Ranma and Duero then headed back, with the latter showing Ranma where the ship's mess hall is.  
  
Meia, unseen by the two males, sighed. 'Why was I so worked-up over that man?' She decided to head to the mess hall as well for some breakfast. 'Maybe I'm just hungry.'  
  
---  
  
Ranma met the girls at the mess hall and after a hearty breakfast proceeded to the hangar bay as per requested by Magno.  
  
"So you think we are the ones that can pilot this mecha?" Nabiki asked as she scrutinized the modified vanguard in front of her.  
  
"Looks like one of those mechas in Gundam!" Kurumi squealed in delight. The others nodded.  
  
'What's a Gundam?' Parfet thought to herself then shrugged it off and proceeded to explain the situation to Ranma and his companions. "Actually I'm working more on the hypothesis of the coincidence on the matter. None of the crew I asked so far has successfully operated these modified vanguards and I'm only guessing that you people might prove otherwise."  
  
"To be honest...we have no idea on how to operate that...mecha. So how do you plan on us doing it?" Natsume questioned.  
  
"Well for starters, why don't you just step inside the cockpit?" Parfet pointed to the nearby vanguard unit.  
  
The others turned to Ranma, who felt he was the one to go first. "Fine I'll go first." He proceeded to climb-up the ladder. The said vanguard was in the shade of red and black, which the girls found similar to Ranma's usual red Chinese shirt and black pants. It was too much of a coincidence. And unlike Hibiki's vanguard, the shape of the new modified vanguards was sleeker and much more humanoid (Think of Aestevalis from Nadesico).  
  
As Ranma reached the top he asked, "So I just go in the cockpit?" He saw Parfet nod then shrugged, 'Oh well might as well get it over with.' He entered the cockpit, which was located at the thorax of the vanguard, and found it to have just enough room for small movement, he also noticed the controls or more precisely, lack of control systems. "Umm...what am I supposed to d-WAHHH!!!" He yelped as he found himself being sucked upward at the ceiling of the cockpit which was now glowing green. When he opened his eyes he found himself inside some sort of bubble matrix and also noticed he was naked (imagine Bart inside the helm of the Nirvana).  
  
"Ranma! Are you alright? We thought we heard you yelp! Ranma?" Akane called out as she peered inside the 'cockpit' and found no trace of Ranma. "Hey! Ranma's gone!"  
  
Then a holoscreen appeared in front of Parfet. "Hey, where am I?" Ranma asked rather confused, and rather self-conscious.  
  
"Ranma, are you inside the vanguard?" Nabiki asked a little worriedly.  
  
"I think he is." said Parfet. "It proves my theory that the new vanguard system is much like the Nirvana's helm matrix and only a selected individual can operate. More over, what we though were the cockpit was merely an entry point towards the real cockpit." Parfet opened-up a diagnostic hologram of the modified vanguard. "As you can see here, we're detecting a life-form reading at the center of this modified vanguard. Apparently Ranma is currently at the heart of the vanguard."  
  
"Wow. By the way, the way you said that only selected individuals...does that mean only Ranma can ride this vanguard?" Natsume pointed out.  
  
Parfet was thoughtful for a moment, "If it is indeed like the matrix helm...I guess so. Why don't the rest of you get on the other vanguards?"  
  
"How do we know which mecha to board?" Shampoo asked.  
  
Kasumi walked towards a vanguard that resembled the color of her casual attire. "I guess it's too much of a coincidence, but why don't we pick the mecha that looks like our favorite clothes?"  
  
"Good point oneechan." Akane ran towards a vanguard that was colored yellow in some parts and had a red marking on the thorax.  
  
"Oh well, might as well try." Nabiki shrugged as she headed towards a vanguard.  
  
The other girls followed suite. And just as what happened with Ranma, the others were all sucked into the true cockpit of the vanguard.  
  
"EEK! No one said we would be naked inside this thing!" Akane yelped in surprise as she found herself naked as the day she was born.  
  
"Okay...now what do we do?" Ranma asked. "I don't see anything inside here that can make this thing moved."  
  
"Why don't you try and imagine moving your right foot. For emphasis why don't you move your right foot inside the cockpit?" Parfet suggested. And sure enough, the black and red vanguard moved its right foot forward. Not to be outdone, Nabiki did the same and moved her foot forward. And as expected the vanguard moved in synch with hers.  
  
"Cool! Think we can do some of our moves inside this mecha?" Ranma asked as he made his vanguard move around a little in the hangar.  
  
"I guess. But we better take it outside. This hangar is too small for complex movements not mention we might damage the ship in the process." Nabiki said as she moved next to Ranma's vanguard.  
  
Parfet nodded, "I guess that should be okay. I'll ask the captain for permission and we'll have to do it with some assistance from the register. And I do need to determine as well the weapon systems of those vanguards...if any exist anyway."  
  
Ranma and the girls nodded and proceeded to park their vanguards and exited the cockpit.  
  
Parfet approached the group, "Thanks for helping out. Perhaps we can see you people in action soon. Oh and by the way, the doc just called. He said that the girl Misty is finally showing signs of waking-up, and asked you guys to be present."  
  
"Oh, my! The poor girl is alone isn't she? I'm sure we'll be able to help welcome and comfort her." Kasumi said with her usual cheerful smile.  
  
Parfet nodded in thanks again, "You people go ahead in the infirmary. I'll follow you there as soon as I report the results of our test to the captain."  
  
Ranma and girls left Parfet in the hangar and headed for the infirmary.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Up next: Chapter 2: Trial by Fire. Hibiki is appointed as head of the new vanguard squadron. Meia finds herself, as well as most of the women crew, ogling more on Ranma. Dita asks for more demonstration of their 'alien' powers. And Jura ask one of the girls, how to acquire a man's seed.  
  
AN: Hmm...I always wanted to put Ranma in a place where there were a lot of young girls, and have them chase after him.   
  
And yeah, I made Ukyou look like Sephiroth. And instead of the Masamune, it will be a Big Ass Spatula.  
  
The vanguards look identical to that of the Aestevalis of Martian Successor Nadesico. And their system will be a combination of that of what Bart uses, and that of the Aestevalis pilot-to-unit interface, where what you think is what the unit will do.  
  
Oh and belated disclaimer to Final Fantasy 7 for using Sephiroth and to Nadesico for using the Aestevalis.


End file.
